


Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: Jack teaching reader how to rideBlame @gaygent telling us that statesman agents get horses instead of dogs





	Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

You had always wanted to try but either hadn’t had the time or had no one to teach you. But you had always thought that they looked so graceful. So one day while you were watching tequila work with a new horse you had the perfect opportunity. But because you didn’t know Tequila too well you were afraid it would be wierd to ask.

That’s when you felt a hand snake around your hips. You look to see Whiskey with his usual charming smile.

“Ya know, if I didn’t know better I would be jealous at how much you starrin at our friend Tequila there.” He said teasingly as he give you a soft kiss on the top of your head.

“I didn’t mean to be. I was just…” You said as you took a deep breath. “Whiskey could you teach me how to ride a horse?” You asked.

“Why, all you had to do was ask. We even have a perfect mare for ya.” Whiskey said as he grabbed your hand. “Follow me.”

You followed him towards the stables. You hear beat in your chest with excitement. This was actually happening. And the one you loved was going to be the one to help achieve one of your goals.

“Here she is, just give me a minute to saddle her up.” Whiskey said with a wink as he let go of your hand.

It didn’t take long for Whiskey to get the mare ready and you even got to pet her as he did so. She was sweety and really calm. Perfect for someone leading to ride.

Whiskey guided her towards the entrance of the stable. You followed close behind Whiskey.

“Now how you get up is ya put your right foot in this stirrup. I’ll help push you up kay.” Whiskey said reassuringly.

You nod your head as you put you foot into the stirrup. You made sure you had a good grip oh the horn of the saddle before you kicked off the ground. You felt pressure on your rump as Whiskey helps push you upward to get on the saddle. Once you were on the saddle you smile. You couldn’t believe that it was actually happening. You look down at Whiskey and smile.

“Alright now scoot forward chica. My turn.” He said with a wave of his hand.

You did as you were told and scooted forward as much as you could, making sure you took your foot out of the stirrup so Whiskey could use it.

The older man got up on the horse with ease and sat close behind you to where your bodies were pressed against each other. Your slightly flushed at the thought.

“Alright take the reins in your hands and you use them to turn the head of the horse. You use your heals on the barrel of her to help tell her you want to go that way along with the reins.” Whiskey explained. “I’ll start her out but then you need to steer her.”

You took a breath in and let it out quickly and said, “Okay.”

Whiskey then gripped your waist for balance and so that you didn’t fall off as he did a click of his tongue and spurred the horse to move.

As the mare moved forward you clenched the reins so tight your knuckles went white. You also squeezed the barrel of the horse to try and stay up right. This made her go into a trot, which was something you were not expecting.

“Wha?!!? Jack???” You exclaimed as the mare picked up speed.

“Pulled the reins back to slow her down.” Whiskey said calmly. He noticed how unbalanced you felt and wrapped am arm around your middle. “You’re okay.”

As you did so the horse slowed to a walk just as Whiskey had said. You tried to slow you panicked breath as the horse continues forward towards a barbed wire fence. You did as Whiskey had told you and used the reins to turn the mare to the right away from a fence and into the pasture. When the horse did as you told it your smile returned to your face.

“See! Your a natural. Now turn her round towards the stable.” Whiskey instructed.

You did as you were told and turned the horse around with ease. All while remembering how close you were to Whiskey and how you could feel his breath on your neck. As the mare walked you turn and gave him a soft sweet kiss on the lips.

As the kiss is broken Whiskey smirks. “So… how bout you save a horse and ride a cowboy next?”

You turn around and smack him on the arm.

“Ow! I was kiddin darlin!” He exclaims


End file.
